Jaiden Animations
Jaiden Animations (born ) is an American YouTuber and animator who creates animations about her life. She does many other storytimes too that she animates as an example. Jaiden has previously animated for many other YouTubers such as iHasCupquake. She currently has over 3.7 million subscribers and 395.1 million views. YouTube Jaiden is a YouTuber who was originally known for animating for iHasCupquake, but has gained subscribers on her own due to her comical animated videos, such as stories about school, why she doesn't like high heels, and other awkward stories. Originally, she uploaded Pokemon speedarts, Q&As, and videos of her playing the piano, but has switched to more story-based content. History Jaiden joined YouTube on February 16, 2014, but didn't upload her first video until July of that year. Frequent collaborations with iHasCupquake, TonyvToons, TheOdd1sOut, and other creators helped skyrocketed her sub count, jumping from 100k subs to over 1,000,000 in the span of a year. Her channel has since grown to have over 3,000,000 subscribers, and each of her videos bolstering an equally impressive number of views. Personal Life Childhood Jaiden was born on September 27, 1997. During her childhood, she enjoyed drawing and casual video games. As she got older, she participated in competitive sports such as tennis and karate. Relationships She is close friends with TheOdd1sOut, TimTom, and SomeThingElseYT, forming a gang called the Boise Squad. The previous Animation Squad, however, included herself, TheOdd1sOut, ItsAlexClark, and TonyvToons. Her dating life is kept private. Personality Jaiden is shy, and tends to be nervous around people. She calls herself 'awkward' and 'anxious’, although recently she's gotten to be much better with social interactions. These traits are referenced in many videos, the most notable being “Why I Don’t Have a ‘Face Reveal’” video in which she details her problems with self-consciousness, body dysmorphia, and eating disorders. She comes off as humble and kind. She follows a vegan diet and it is most likely due to her concerns about how animals are treated in farms. Quotes *''"People are gonna get triggered if you think like that!"'' *''"Um..."'' *''"This is awkward."'' *''"I've learned my lesson now, OK."'' *''"I'm gonna pretend he's going to University to be an orthopedic surgeon. Look it up."'' *''"He's a genuinely great guy" (when referring to Gordon Ramsay) *"Yes, my good sir. I'll have the milk steak, boiled over hard, and your finest jelly beans. Raw."'' *''"I don't like the concept of Wikipedia. People can just hop on and, like, write whatever they feel like. And people will accept it as fact!"'' *''"I'm enough if an artist to draw freely upon my imagination. Imagination is more important that knowledge. Knowledge is limited. Imagination encircles the universe."'' *''"Stab me?"'' *''"Stop! You're freaking me out!"'' *''"We both (she and theodd1sout) live in the oven that is Arizona."'' *''"This video has been in my head longer than it should have been."'' *''"What kind of argument is that?"'' *''"I didn't hear it."'' *''“Wind is my least favorite weather! People with long hair can understand.”'' Trivia *She is an animal lover and had two dogs when she was a child. She currently has a bird named Ari, whom she jokingly calls a dog. *She went vegan for one week after being nominated to do the "7 Day Vegan Challenge, baby (solves all yo' problems)" by theOdd1sOut (who "created" the name to this challenge), who she frequently collabs with. **This nomination was mostly a joke, as Jaiden was a vegan before accepting this challenge. *She hates the color green, and her favorite color is purple. *She once dyed her hair purple to look like her favorite YouTuber at the time, iHasCupquake. *She adds fanart at the endcard of her videos. *She was invited to make animation for YouTube Rewind 2017. Her animation is in the video's credits. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers